


Avengers Academy

by Replicae



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Avengers Academy - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, School
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replicae/pseuds/Replicae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony ist verknallt und versucht in der Schule seinen Schwarm zu erobern. Irgendwie läuft es nicht so, wie er es geplant hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Bloß ein kurzes OneShot, das ich schreiben wollte, nachdem ich Bilder zu Avengers Academy (dem Spiel) gesehen habe.  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen ;)

**Avengers Academy**

Endlich war die Schule wieder eröffnet. Nie wäre Tony auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, er könnte sich so darüber freuen, dass die Schule nach einer Woche Notsanierung wieder öffnete. Noch immer war nicht gänzlich geklärt, was genau eigentlich für die Explosion im Chemie Raum verantwortlich war, aber der Direktor hatte sicher schon jemandem im Auge. Der Brünette schauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken an den Rektor und stellte die Musik an seinem Handy lauter, um den Gedanken besser verdrängen zu können.  
Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er zu Fuß zur Schule ging, aber er hatte vorher noch etwas besorgen wollen und weder Limousine noch sein Sportwagen halfen ihm dabei, unauffällig zu bleiben. Also hatte er frühzeitig das Haus verlassen, seine Besorgung getätigt und war nun auf dem Weg zur Avengers Academy.  
Eine Woche lang hatte er Zeit gehabt, um sich einen Plan auszudenken. Er hatte so viele Einfälle gehabt, den Großteil hatte er jedoch schnell wieder verworfen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war Tony zwischenzeitlich ziemlich frustriert gewesen. Noch nie hatte er sich so den Kopf über jemand anderen zerbrochen.

Es hatte ihn gestört, dass er beinahe schon besessen von diesem Kerl war, aber je länger er über ihn nachdachte, desto egaler wurde es ihm. Alles was zählte war, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen auf sich zog und sie beide endlich zur Sache kamen.  
Wie viele Szenarien er in seinem Kopf durchgegangen war, wusste er nicht, aber er hatte so ziemlich alles bedacht, was an diesem Tag geschehen konnte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen betrat er den Schulhof und sah sich um. Die üblichen Gruppen hatten sich an den üblichen Treffpunkten gesammelt, sodass es keine Sekunde brauchte, bis er seine eigene kleine Gruppe gefunden hatte.  
„Heute ohne fahrbaren Untersatz, Stark? Was stimmt denn mit dir nicht?“, grüßte ihn Barton, der ihn sonst für seinen 'Auftritt' zum Schulbeginn aufzog. Tony schmunzelte leicht und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ein kleiner Anflug von Bescheidenheit. Keine Sorge, das lässt schnell wieder nach.“

 

Die letzte Woche war er so beschäftigt gewesen, dass er keine Zeit gefunden hatte, sich mit seinen Freunden zu treffen. Das durfte er sich jetzt von Clint vorhalten lassen. Ab und an warf Steve Kommentare dazu ein, dass er Tony gerne beim Football Spiel dabei gehabt hätte. Das der Brünette lieber Cheerleader flachlegte, als selbst einen zu spielen, war dem Captain dabei ziemlich egal.  
„Wir sind Freunde und das war ein wichtiges Spiel. Du warst doch sonst auch immer dabei. Ist irgendetwas passiert?“, hakte Rogers schließlich nach und der Brünette schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich war einfach sehr beschäftigt. Ich hab gerade selbst was wichtiges am laufen und das hat mich vollkommen eingenommen. Beim nächsten Spiel bin ich wieder dabei. Vielleicht laufe ich ja sogar nackt über das Spielfeld, na, wie wäre das?“  
Wie erwartet schritt Bruce ein, um die Diskussion auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, da der Unterricht in wenigen Minuten beginnen sollte. Mehr oder minder motiviert, machte sich die Truppe dann auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer. Gerade als sie sich gesetzt hatten, stürmte Thor in den Raum und grinste breit.  
„Setz dich hin, Ms. Hill ist gleich da.“, riet Natasha dem Blonden, der sich schnell hinter Tony setzte. „Guten Morgen, Goldlöckchen. Wieso bist du heute so spät?“ Das Thor zu spät kam, war nichts ungewöhnliches, doch das war auch nicht der Grund, warum der junge Stark nachfragte. Nein, es war Thors kleiner Bruder, der ihn interessierte. Die beiden kamen zusammen zur Schule. Das hieß, wenn Loki nicht die Geduld verlor und sich ohne seinen Bruder auf den Weg zur Schule machte.  
„Guten Morgen, Anthony. Loki hat heute Morgen einen mysteriösen Brief erhalten und sich geweigert, ihn mir zu zeigen. Als ich versuchte, den Brief an mich zu nehmen, hat er mich momentan erstarren lassen. Ich konnte aber trotzdem sehen, dass es sich um einen Liebesbrief gehandelt hat.“, erklärte der hünenhafte Jugendliche und grinste weiter. „Mein Bruder hat eine Verehrerin.“  
Tony blinzelte leicht. „Oh.. wie schön für ihn.. glaubst du, er ist interessiert?“ Das war etwas, dass er nicht in seine ganze Planung miteingebracht hatte. Jemand anderes, der Loki an die Wäsche wollte? Klar, abwegig war das nicht, der Schwarzhaarige war verdammt heiß. Aber Loki war nicht der typische Womanizer, so wie Tony es war.  
„Nun, er wollte mir den Brief nicht zeigen und er bewahrt ihn sorgsam auf. Ich denke, er ist interessiert.“  
Das war sicher nichts, was der Brünette hören wollte. Was war das bitte für ein blödes Timing? „Wie schön für ihn...“, meinte er dann leise und wandte sich Ms. Hill zu, die gerade das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte.

Vom Unterricht bekam der junge Ingenieur nicht viel mit. Dafür beschäftigte ihn dieser Brief viel zu sehr. Wer hatte diesen Brief geschrieben? Mit wem würde er es aufnehmen müssen? Thor hatte von einer Verehrerin gesprochen. Also war es ein Mädchen? Tonys Beobachtung nach, stand der Schwarzhaarige eher auf Kerle. An denen haftete der Blick des anderen nämlich um einiges länger, als an den Mitschülerinnen. Vielleicht stand der Magier aber auch auf Männlein und Weiblein. So pauschal konnte Tony das nicht ausschließen. Vorallem, wenn Loki diesen blöden Brief tatsächlich behalten hatte anstatt ihn lokitypisch einfach direkt wegzuwerfen... Vielleicht hatte er eine Ahnung, von wem der Brief war und war tatsächlich interessiert. Der Versuchung widerstehend, sich die Haare zu raufen, machte er sich nach Ende der Stunde auf zur Werkstatt zu seinem Wahlfach. Wenn er in der Werkstatt bastelte, konnte er entspannen. Keine Ms. Hill, die ihm dreckige Blicke zu warf, weil er offensichtlich nicht an ihrem Unterricht interessiert war. Nein, hier war er ohne jeden Zweifel der Kursbeste und konnte so ziemlich alles tun, was er wollte.

 

Die Zeit verging und letztendlich fand sich Tony auf dem Schulhof wieder, zusammen mit Clint, Natasha und Bruce. Es war eine ganz normale Mittagspause und der Brünette stand bereits in den Startlöchern, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Den Vorfall mit dem Brief hatte er gekonnt wieder verdrängt, er hatte etwas viel besseres, als so einen langweiligen, abgedroschenen Brief. Das Leben hielt jedoch immer wieder Überraschungen bereit, das musste das Genie besonders an diesem Tag feststellen.  
Steve kam mit noch feuchten Haaren zu ihnen und lächelte leicht. „Ihr werdet nicht glauben, wer heute beim Training aufgekreuzt ist.“, fing er an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Loki hat zur Probe am Training teilgenommen und der Coach hat ihn doch tatsächlich für ein Gespräch dabehalten.“  
Mit einem Mal waren Tonys ein einziges Wirr Warr. Loki hatte keinen einzigen Sportkurs gewählt, er mochte es nicht, Schulsport zu betreiben. Wieso wollte er jetzt damit anfangen? Wieso zur Hölle ausgerechnet Football? Der Brünette zog die Augen zusammen und sah nochmal zu Steve, bevor er ohne jede Vorwarnung los sprintete, in Richtung der Sporthalle.  
Die Türen waren noch auf und in die Umkleide kam er ohne Probleme. Ein breites Grinsen trat in sein Gesicht, als er die Dusche hörte und er warf seinen Rucksack achtlos auf eine der bereitstehenden Bänke. Lässig ging er in Richtung der Gemeinschaftsdusche und lehnte sich an die Wand des Türbogens. Oh ja... Zwar warf diese überraschende Wendung Tonys Plan vollkommen durcheinander, aber er hatte sicher nicht vor, sich zu beschweren. Nicht, wenn er den nackten Hintern von Loki vor sich hatte. „Hey Loki. Ich hab gehört, du versuchst dich jetzt an Football?“, sprach er den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem Grinsen an und hoffte darauf, dass sich dieser umdrehen würde. Zu seiner Enttäuschung wandte der Angesprochene jedoch bloß den Kopf zu ihm um und warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Was interessiert dich das, Stark?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage und sah dem Brünetten mit seinen smaragd-grünen Augen in dessen bernsteinfarbene. Tony fiel es schwer, den Blickkontakt zu halten. Der Schwarzhaarige stand komplett nackt und nass vor ihm. Was sie beide alles in dieser Dusche anstellen könnten... „Naja, ich war gerade zufällig hier.. eeh.. und...“ Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick am Körper des anderen hinab. Tonys Fantasie ging mit ihm durch.  
Einen Moment später wurde er jedoch schon wieder aus seiner Fantasie gerissen. Ein Arm legte sich um seine Schultern und als der Brünette aufsah, sah er direkt in Thors grinsendes Gesicht. „Anthony! Willst du auch duschen?“, fragte ihn der Größere und Tony war einen Moment lang sprachlos. Langsam wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Loki, der amüsiert grinste und sich bereits ein Handtuch umgebunden hatte. „Er ist gerade zum Duschen gekommen, Thor. Na los Stark, beeil dich, dann könnt ihr zusammen duschen.“, erwiderte Loki und stolzierte an den anderen beiden vorbei. „Viel Spaß euch zwei.“  
Und so schnell wurde die recht erfreuliche Situation unangenehm. „Oh.. nein.. eigentlich wollte ich nur.. Loki beglückwünschen. Ist er im Team?“  
„Der Couch zieht es in Erwägung. Er würde Loki gerne bei einem weiteren Training sehen.“  
„Ein weiteres Training? Cool... Also... ich sollte dann wahrscheinlich..“  
„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen! So entschlossen habe ich meinen Bruder schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!“  
„Das ist toll, Thor.. wirklich.. aber..“  
„Und mit dem Team versteht er sich ebenfalls.“  
„Kannst du mich bitte loslassen?“  
„Oh, natürlich.“ Thor ließ von dem Kleineren ab und grinste weiterhin.  
„Ich.. geh dann mal wieder. Bis später.“, verabschiedete sich der Brünette und verließ dann fluchtartig mit seinem Rucksack die Umkleide. Loki war leider nirgends zu sehen, zu schade. Das Bild von seiner Rückseite hatte sich jedoch in Tonys Hirn gebrannt, was das anbelangte, konnte er sich nicht beschweren.  
Trotzdem würde er nun den Schwarzhaarigen suchen müssen. Er hatte noch etwas, das er dem anderen geben wollte.

Weit hatte Loki in der kurzen Zeit nicht kommen können. Es war generell eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sich der andere so schnell hatte anziehen können. Also wo war er? Tony suchte den Schulhof ab, ging nochmal zur Sporthalle und sah sich dort um, ging dann ins Schulgebäude.. Der Schwarzhaarige war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Der Brünette seufzte laut. Führte ihn der andere gerade vor? Loki konnte immerhin zaubern. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja unsichtbar gemacht. Tony sah auf die Uhr und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Mittagspause war fast vorbei und Loki war unauffindbar. Natürlich würde er den anderen auch nach der Schule noch abfangen können.. Aber wenn das in etwa so laufen würde wie das Dusch Szenario, dann versuchte er sein Glück eindeutig lieber weiter während der restlichen Minuten der Pause.  
An einem von Lokis Lieblingsorten hatte er noch nicht nachgesehen. Zeitlich gesehen hätte es der andere aber mittlerweile dorthin geschafft haben. Ein klein wenig angespannt, da er es nicht gewohnt war, so viel Zeit und Aufwand in eine potenzielle Verabredung zu stecken, machte er sich auf zur Bibliothek. Dort angekommen presste er die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Bibliothek war riesig. Wieso schaffte man Bücher an, die so viel Platz brauchten, wenn man genau so gut mit digitalen Versionen arbeiten konnte? Das war doch die reinste Platzverschwendung. Aber er war nicht hier, um über den vergeudeten Raum zu sinieren, nein. Er suchte Loki.

Schnellen Schrittes ging Tony durch die Gänge und hielt Ausschau nach dem langen, schwarzen Haar des anderen. Nach ein paar Minuten, hatte er ihn endlich in einer Ecke entdeckt. Vollkommen in ein Buch vertieft, hatte es sich der Grünäugige in einem Sitzsack bequem gemacht und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Tony auf ihn zu kam.  
„Hallo Loki.“, sprach der Brünette den anderen an und zog einen freien Sitzsack neben ihn, um sich dazu zu setzen. Der Angesprochene sah langsam zu ihm auf und irrte sich Tony oder war das ein leichtes Schmunzeln? Wieso sah er so gut aus?  
„Stark. Du suchst mich heute schon das zweite Mal auf. Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach sagst, was du willst?“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und klappte das Buch zu.  
„Ich hab da etwas, das ich dir geben will.“ Mit einem Grinsen zog Tony seinen Rucksack zu sich und kramte darin herum. Nach einem Moment schrumpfte sein Grinsen jedoch und er warf verwirrt einen Blick hinein. „Was zum..?“  
„Ich hab andere Dinge zu tun, als dir dabei zu zusehen, wie du dich zum Affen machst.“, meinte Loki schließlich und strich sich durchs Haar.  
„Okay.. um.. also ich hatte etwas für dich.. aber es ist nicht mehr da... aber vielleicht... Loki, willst du-“  
Der Schwarzhaarige lachte leise und drehte sich etwas zur Seite. Tony sah ihn mit gehobener Braue an und legte seinen Rucksack dann wieder zur Seite. Loki drehte sich nach einem Moment wieder zu ihm und grinste ihn frech an. „Ich habe dich unterbrochen. Entschuldige. Aber Tony Stark, der nach Worten ringt... das ist einfach unbezahlbar.“  
„Na wenigstens hast du deinen Spaß.“  
„Nun sei nicht gleich beleidigt. Du suchst das hier oder?“ Loki zog ein kleines Paket aus seiner Tasche und hielt es dem Brünetten hin. Es war tatsächlich das Paket, das er gesucht hatte. Jetzt wurde Tony misstrauisch.  
„Hast du das aus meinen Rucksack genommen?“  
„Vielleicht.“ Dieses Grinsen würde Tony noch verfolgen.  
„Wieso gehst du an meinen Rucksack?“  
„Das Paket lag neben dem Rucksack. Vielleicht ist es ja herausgefallen... Außerdem... steht mein Name darauf.“ Lokis Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
„Na gut.. okay... Dann mach es auch auf. Dafür bin ich schließlich hergekommen.“

Das ließ sich Loki nicht zwei mal sagen. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Paket und warf einen Blick hinein. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war kurz nachdenklich, bevor er den Gegenstand aus dem Paket zog. Neugierig musterte der Schwarzhaarige das Buch, das zum Vorschein kam und hielt dann inne. Geschockt starrte er das Siegel auf dem Buchdeckel an und sah dann langsam zu Tony, der jetzt eben so breit grinste, wie Loki kurz zuvor.  
„Ich hatte das alles eigentlich anders geplant, aber was solls. Hast du Lust mal mit mir Essen zu gehen? Oder ins Kino? Du weißt schon.. auf ein Date?“ Der Schwarzhaarige starrte ihn an, das schien so eine Angewohnheit von ihm zu sein. „Übrigens, auch wenn du nein sagst, darfst du das Buch gerne behalten. Ich kann damit eh nichts-“ Je in seinem Satz unterbrochen, riss Tony überrascht die Augen auf, als sich Loki plötzlich nahezu auf ihn warf und die Lippen auf seine presste. Langsam schlang er die Arme um den Schwarzhaarigen und bewegte die Lippen gegen seine, bevor dieser sich wieder etwas von ihm löste und ihm in die Augen sah.  
„Stark.. Tony... du bist ein Idiot...“, meinte er leise und schloss mit einem Seufzen die Augen.  
Der Brünette grinste jedoch zufrieden. „Oh, du stehst auf mich. Sowas von. Du hättest auch ohne das Buch ja gesagt.“  
„Ach halt die Klappe. Wie kommst du zu einem Vishanti Buch? Die sind... unbezahlbar.“  
„Ich bin Tony Stark, ich kann so ziemlich alles.“ Daraufhin erhielt der Brünette bloß ein Augenrollen. „Alsooo... ein Date? Nur wir zwei?“  
Ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf Lokis Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder zurück auf seinen Sitzsack setze und sich Mühe gab, nicht glücklich oder aufgeregt auszusehen. „Es wäre nicht richtig, dir diesen Wunsch auszuschlagen.“  
„Nun tu nicht so, du bist mir gerade um den Hals gefallen.“  
„Wir könnten ganz andere Dinge tun, wenn du dich wie ein Gentleman benehmen würdest.“  
„Dann treffen wir uns also zum Dinner, Darling.“  
Beide konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Du hast einen Liebesbrief bekommen. Weißt du von wem?“ Die Frage hatte sich das Genie nicht verkneifen können. Den halben Morgen hatte er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen.  
„Der war nicht echt.“, erwiderte Loki und sah Tony belustigt an.


End file.
